Emeria
♛ Lady Emeria Melodos-Adams ♛ Current positions: • Princess of Ireland • Duchess of Veliko Tarnovo • Archduchess of Principality of Salerno '' ''• Marquise de Châteurivè '' ''• Viscontess of Silverspell • Baroness Streamers de Triwin '' ''• Duchess of An Mumhain Current occupation : 1465: Ambassador of La Banda Duchess of An Mumhain, Ireland /2 times/ Mayor of Corcaigh, An Mumhain /x 6/ Rector of the University of An Mumhain Otner formal positions taken /1464: Trade minister of An Mumhain Planning assistant of Corcaigh Master of the Ceremony in Great arena tournament in Ceatharlach, Ireland,proclaimed by Efesto ◙ in past: 1461 - Rector of the University of Kingdom of Bulgaria http://i.imgur.com/5wA0756.png ~ http://i.imgur.com/zetr2fJ.png Mentor of towns Lom and Kutlovitsa Representor of all army-way players in the Kingdom of Bulgaria The first planning assistant of town Lovech Commander of the Army "Zion Guardians" Commander of the Army "Stairway to Heaven" Commander of the Army "BURNING RED" Councillor in Kingdom of Bulgaria's council. Diplomacy: Ambassador of the Kingdom of Bulgaria to Greece Ambassador of the Kingdom of Bulgaria to Ireland Ambassador of the Kingdom of Bulgaria to Kingdom of Scotland Ambassador of the Kingdom of Bulgaria to Corona de Aragón Signature: http://i.imgur.com/duIW1XA.png Personal coat of arms: http://i.imgur.com/RdtYvXz.png Personal seal: http://i.imgur.com/M3zBpwh.png Family The most beautiful and smart mother in the world Lady_li Melodos, niece of The King of Ireland Saamnn Melodos. Father Don Iznogoud Adams. Dandeto Doks - adorable daughter Vavilon Edain Irnik - sweet granddaughter /beautiful as her grandmother/ ღ Moarein, sweet sister S'evar12' - priceless brother Somewhere between France and Novgorod have found soul sister Katarina_sofia. Edoardo "Pirata" di Montefeltro - older adopted brother Jasmyne.macallan - the best friend ever! ☠ LA BANDA ☠ <3 ♛ Landowner of "Charm Hall" Castle in Veliko Turnovo. Bulgaria ♛ ♛ Landowner of winter palace "Streamers" in Rauma (Suomen herttuakunta) Finland♛ ♛ Landowner of summer palace "Château La Rivière" in Duché d'Orléans, France ♛ ♛ Landowner of "Emerald Charm" castle in An Gort, Ireland ♛ ThE LoOk: average, little thin figure, tall 1,68sm., 56 kg, long curly black hair, lively dark eyes, shining smile. She perfectly knows that one look is enough to have every man in the world http://i.imgur.com/fvVBVsM.png - Em is hugging her sweet cub Mars, http://i.imgur.com/DNtbaS2.png, http://i.imgur.com/lKcwUpb.jpg Protected by Rilindas <3 and Kusari Noble Family ⚔ Protected by Kemik and Barbaros Family ⚔ ⚔⚔⚔⚔⚔⚔⚔⚔⚔ Under the creepy protection of the Adams Family ⚔⚔⚔⚔⚔⚔⚔⚔⚔⚔ ♥ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ♥●• The story •●♥ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ♥●• On a warm and a sunny autumn day back in 1456 in Kutlovitsa appeared а beautiful girl. Nobody had ever seen the mysterious stranger in these lands before. She was calm and with sense of good and beautiful. And she knew how to communicate. Quickly made new friends and soon become an important part of the town. Her army protrcted the town 2 years. Her word was law and Em was always fair, loyal and protective to her friends. The small people she met - punished with ignorance. They were too unimportant to think about them. But for friends Em would die many times, as they were more important to her than herself. Em was born with noble blood, as a daughter of beautiful Lady_li Melodos -Duchess of Hellas and niece of The King of Ireland Saamnn Melodos and the Duke of Greece Don Iznogoud Adams Corleone - one of the most respected nobles in Greece, but her parents were forced to leave her to be raised away from them in order to keep her alive during the war in Greece. There weren't a lot of memories from her childhood. Years after Em will meet again her parents and they will spent together some of the best moments of her life… Em was born as leader. She knew that she possess a strength and fighting spirit and was always getting along with her life as a winner. As a true warrior she took part of many wars as a leader. She was recognized warrior, won many military honours and medals not only from her Kingdom. After a military campaign, to escape the attacks of the Turkish army at Edirne in 1458 she was forced to change her name, and the liones /named before Liona/ turned into a beautiful emerald /Emeria/. Name that she and her friends liked too, because it matched her. In 1459 Em destroyed her workshop, sold her fields and started a new journey on the dusty roads of renaissance. She lived in Wien and Hungary, settled in several times. Met new friends and learn something new about herself - she felt homesick.... After returning back to Kingdom of Bulgaria Em settled in Lom, bought a new workshop, spent whole nights in it, making bread for the tavern ƸӜƷ The Butterfly Effect ƸӜƷ – her most favorite place in the world. She will miss that place forever. Em loves butterflies. A beautiful butterfly is flying around her always and Em believes that this is part of her soul - that colorful and free part that makes us smile and good. She was happy and somehow more confident after the butterfly has become part of her everyday life. The year 1461 was very different for Em. She will remember the successful rectorship and the army "Zion Guardians". Competition "Queen of Roses " also can not be forgotten because her new company – the beautiful dog Gladiator was gifted her with the crown and became a part of her life as her guardian. She finished the construction of her mansion - the Castle "Charm Hall" on the shores of the Lake in Veliko Tarnovo town – never will have in Bulgaria second castle like Charm Hall. Em was the absolutely winner of Bulgarian arena – there weren’t stronger fighter than her not only in the territory of the Kingdom / and still there is no/. She spent the summer of 1461 at the sea in Turkey /one of the most successful wars together with her parents and many greek friends/, a memorable few months trip to Asia. Less than a year after, she forgot the leadership, the armies, the war /for a while/ and got married with Chigot. They founded Adrean noble family. Em moved to Veliko Tarnovo and settled in her mansion with her husband. She created a piece of heaven in their home, cultivated flowers for the amazing garden of Charm Hall and enjoyed every walk in the lake. ~http://prntscr.com/49wuiw ~ Their child - Dandeto was born in the autumn of 1462 in Charm Hall castle. : http://i.imgur.com/97KnwjQ.png/Charm Hall castle inside - the first two rooms and hobbies area :D: http://i.imgur.com/RpQU6mM.png /. Her private zoo became bigger with her rare and headstrong Mars – her black jaguar http://i.imgur.com/ShRbKTf.png Em couldn’t stay long enough in her castle to manage everything, too many plans took her away from home… Somehow she felt that will never return to Veliko Tarnovo and Kingdom of Bulgaria, but it will remain as special place to her. The greatest adventure started on 04.10.1462 from Brštanik, Bosnia, where was built the beautiful war carrack Emerald. Em spent almost a year after that sailing from a distant place to another, made tones of memories. In Jativa, Spain her good friend Cardinal Nicolino baptized her according to all requirements of the church, sanctifying her the title Duchess of Veliko Tarnovo, which Em wears with pride. She continued her trip through the most distant point on the map of Renaissance world and welcomed the New Year 1463 in England. She visited Novgorod and Rauma, as in the beautiful and most northern Finnish town fell on the small but magnificent castle named "Streamers" and bought it for winter palace. In Novgorod Em found her spiritual sister Katarina_sofia. Em created chain of campfires in France. There was no way to go somewhere and not to leave a trace in one way or another, made new friendships along the way. From the monk in the most ancient French monastery "Tastevin" Regis.d.estuncon retained litted for her herb of happiness and luck, which she always carry in the pocket of her dress. Not every moment was happy, there were sad moments like this, in which Emeria realized that something was missing in her life and in June 1463 came the divorce with Chigot. At the same time, fate brought her in Ireland. Em never believed in coincidences. There might have been a reason to sail with Emerald to Emerald isle and to remember that is a Lady of Ireland. She wanted to meet her uncle the King of Ireland Saamnn Melodos, who raised her mother and was her uncle too, but learned that he had dead 5 years ago. She visited his crypt in Laighean, Cill Chainnigh and knew that one day will try to find her roots and other alive relatives from her royal family. Despite plans for the trip, and the visit of Ireland, which was not part of them, she left to the fate and changed plans, went back in Gort for the second time to rediscover the town. She had found her new home, felt happy in this mystical place and really felt it like home from the first moment she stepped in there. For better or worse. Decided to transport her friends back to Kingdom of Bulgaria, to take her stuff from Turnovo, then turn back in Ireland and resettle in her castle Emerald CHARM in An Gort. Her battle carrack Emerald adorned the port of Gort and waited there her owner until she returns back and again take the captaincy. Em left her heart to a very special man in Ireland and couldnt wait to return back home in Ireland and they to be together. She knew that the time and distance didnt matter, only dreams for the future do and was happy to think of her futute with the most wonderful man she had the chance to meet, and who she adores. <3 Eezer. 1463 - On the agenda was the second long journey, this time to Greece and return back to the Emerald isle forever. Only time will tell what lies ahead. ...Time passed fast, Em sailed back to Ireland and docked her battle carrack in august, crossing all seas and met many adventures and new friends. When returned in Corcaigh, An Mumhan where Eezer was councilor they got married and resettled from An Gort together, building their residence in a lonely beach with tree garden - their paradise: http://prnt.sc/eo8rix; http://prnt.sc/eocao4; http://prnt.sc/eo8wih. In the beggining of 1465 after the winter ball in England, Em learned the best news - with her adorable husband were going to have a baby. Their life was like fairy tale, spent all their time together, working for the country and enjoying each other.... A month later a terrible sickness came into their home, Em lost her baby and Eezer died. Crashed, she decided to resettle in Ceath and try a new start.... She made a promise to herself to not give her heart to be broken again to any man. She weeped and suffered disconsolately for Eezer for a long time. He broke her heart and take it in a way with him. The only comfort and piece Em could find was in the sea among her friends. She joined them and started a new life. Adventurous. Dangerous. There was nothing she could lose anymore, Eezer was her everything. Sailed away with La Banda. In may 1465 they sunk the royal SRING's fleet in the greatest battle in the history. They lost a lot...... they were the winners. It was time for new beginning, new goals and rising from the ash like Phoenix. She hoped time to heal her wounds and was grateful to the destiny having her new family - La Banda. ☯ Because ... it is written to be that way ☯ -- • --- • • • --- • - • ---- • --- • • ---- • --- • •-- • --- • • • --- • - • ---- • --- • • ---- • --- • •--- • She knew she was a princess, and remembered again her last day. The old woman who made some kind of magic and divided in two parts the soul of the fairy. The part that locket in medallion and the fairy will looking for centuries for it.--- The same memory again and again – she was tied to the big tree. Next to her was the old woman who handed the medallion. And then one piece, eluded all these years. Maybe she had always looked faces and tears. This time her attention was only to the medallion. Just before she put it away, a small part, colorful and free fell down from the medallion, but before hitted the ground it was swirled by the wind and danced around the tree. Fluttered with tenderly wings and flew away. She was split and could not find peace by then. She died and was reborn many times, sought unsuccessfully every time that missing part of her soul. Until now. How she did not realized it earlier. That explained the strange behavior. She was tired . And she knew what to do. ---- The fairy passed through the wall like a shadow and continued in the same way through the flower garden of "Charm Hall" - the same castle she lived in many years, maybe centuries ago, and all was new, but in the same time identical. The fairy smiled. She was still alive. ....She encircled the bed few times, looked at the sleeping Em. There was no time, the fairy did not wanted to delay in this world. She had found what she was looking for. She touched Em by her hair and smiled again. Fairy rose into the air and her disembodied body incarnate in sleeping Emeria and now found peace, her soul was finally whole. For the eternity. Only the small beautiful butterfly, which quiet down in Em’s hair would remind of the existence of the fairy… --- • --- • • • --- • - • ---- • --- • • ---- • --- • • • Leora wrote: Once upon a time ... there was a very beautiful girl. So beautiful that even forest birds were speechless when she walked outside ... so beautiful that all others envy her ... and so beautiful that every boy wanted to have her .. Beautiful, but smart either ... so smart that she can come up with answers to the most complicated and complex issues ... so smart that she can remember a book with a one reading only and so smart that she was always able to escape of trouble, no matter how difficult they were. Such is our girl ... smart, beautiful and. .. lonely. Em was lonely because no one managed to unleash her imagination, nobody was so interesting that make her leave her books and no one managed to hold her attention for more than an hour .. Emeria loves to wake up with music, even if it means to open the window of her room to listen to the songs of birds. She loves nature and everything in it, because everything she knew ... considered a beautiful, pure and clean. Even in bad character, she finds that lost piece beauty .......♥ ***Leora : нали знаеш, че цялото рк може да е в краката ти *****Leora : you know that every man in rk can be yours, dont you? ***